Bolo
The mercenary Bolo was a lone horseman in 4th Century England serving under Zara, the Queen of Bones. Initially only working as a hired bodyguard, Bolo gradually became the queen's lover under unrevealed circumstances; notable for being the only bed-mate whom she did not consume. Beyond merely a sword-for-hire, Bolo was a wielder of the Darkness; possibly preceding the Estacado bloodline by centuries. He exploited his dark gifts purely for financial gain and later to secure his queen's dominion over the lands they colonized and the villages they pillaged. Biography Merlin tricked Zara to attack Guinevere and Lancelot Du Lac. Bolo was the one who carried out the attack, defeating Lancelot and kidnapping Guinevere. Later Gideon and Lancelot returned to attack them. Bolo fought Gideon who wielded the Sword of Lucifer. Bolo got stabbed though the heart and dropped into a well wit the sword still inside him. In the year 2000, Lara Croft retrieved the Sword of Lucifer from that well, where presumably Bolo's bones could still be seen. Personality Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: Bolo wielded the power of the Darkness as its living vessel. His reputation described him as a mortal man by day and a god by night. Even the great wizard Merlin himself acknowledged his gift. The extent of Bolo's mastery and experience with the Darkness was never fully revealed. ** Darkling Conjuration: Bolo could summon forth a horde of Darklings and other such creations from the void of the Darkness to perform his bidding. He could manifest the standard imp-like Darklings and command them with his mind as well as manifest a black steed with burning eyes on which he would ride. Abilities * Intimidation: A lowborn and a ruffian, Bolo was a cruel and merciless fighter hardened both by battle and a fatherless life. While a frightening foe in his own right, the true terror of Bolo's reputation was rooted in the Darkness. Without its abilities, Bolo was just another bought sellsword. * Swordsmanship: Being a soldier of fortune, Bolo was experienced as an unarmed brawler but also as a swordsman of the fields of wars. His skill with a blade was such that he was able to challenge the hero Gideon as the latter wielded the Sword of Lucifer. However, Bolo wasn't the better warrior. Weaknesses * Strong Light: Like all Darkness wielders, Bolo was rendered both mortal and impotent when exposed to strong light. In the medieval world, it was only direct sunlight or wild flames that would vanquish his constructs. Theoretically, arcane lights created by spellcasting would also de-power him. * Conception: As a wielder of the Darkness, its power was linked to his life-force; had he passed it on to his offspring upon conception, he would have died. Presumably, as he would've casually made love to Zara, he may have found a way to suppress his climax during sex or merely delayed them. * Sword of Lucifer: The magical Sword of Lucifer could kill any supernatural being and in the end was the cause of Bolo's demise. Gallery Bolo.jpg|Bolo Category:Comics Characters Category:Darkness Host Category:Human Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased